Out After Dark
by Aquana Raine
Summary: Marinette decides to venture out one Autumn evening when she slips off the roof of a building to be rescued by an old friend.


Konnichiwa everyone, this is my second story ,so I'm still getting used to writing. Sorry if it is the best . Hope you enjoy the story.

Marinette's POV:

I sat on my balcony on a cool autumn evening. It had been calm all day. Nothing was happening and yet I couldn't find any enjoyment from resting. I had a thirst for action.

Suddenly a thought came across my mind.

There was supposed to be a full moon tonight. It was so beautiful out tonight too and it would be a waste not to enjoy it with the cold fall weather approaching. "A night stroll across the roofs of Paris would be nice", I said looking at Tikki with a grin.

"Marinette !, you know it is after ten", the

tired kwami whined.

"I know but I just want to get out of the house, I'm bored".

"You have 15 minutes",she ordered.

"Come on, 30?", I negotiated.

"Fine, but be careful".

Adrian POV:

I was lying on my bed exhausted after a photo shoot that night. Fan girls had chased me earlier making me wonder what My Lady would think of it all. I could stare at the ceiling for hours with her on my mind. She was miraculous, gorgeous, and the love of my live and yet I don't even know who she really is.

"Hey lover boy",Plagg teased, "done with your Ladybug fantasies yet ?, I want camembert!"

"Plagg, you already ate it all, I have to buy more", I reminded him.

"But I want it !", he grumbled with a pouty look on his face.

"I'll get it tomorrow",I told him.

"Tonight !", he shouted in my ear,"I want it tonight ."

Marinette's POV:

I ran across the the top of buildings as the moon shone upon them. I felt so gleeful with the wind blowing back the hair that I forgot to put in pigtails. Stars also glimmer in the dark night sky making the night even more magical. If only I could have someone to share it with.

Then all of the sudden I heard a cry for help echo from across town. I ran from roof to roof of the houses faster not looking down before trying to latch onto a street pole. At that moment I felt myself fall off the roof I was standing on while my yo-yo zoomed out of my grip. I was a few hundred feet up and last I checked ladybugs didn't always land on their feet. All I knew to do was brace myself for the impact of the hard concrete street I was about to hit.

I fell frantically with my hand over my eyes as I shivered in fright until finally falling, but not on concrete. Instead I had comforting arms rapped around me. I had been saved from my treacherous slip. I gazed up to see the face of my hero and saw none other than my loyal partner, Chat Noir.

I could feel his heart beating a hundred beats a second as he was panting. He looked even more afraid than I.

"My lady, isn't it past your bedtime", he fake chuckled trying to brighten the mood. "You had me scared out of my skin."

I had nothing to say, or well I couldn't think of anything other than "thank you" , which I said after minutes of silence.

"Your welcome", he said starring deeply at me with his emerald eyes. "Are you hurt bugaboo ?", he asked worried.

"No", I lied grasping on to my aching head.

"You are !"

Adrian's POV:

I carried Ladybug to the nearest beach trying to protect her head. Once we had reached the beach I laid her head on my lap.

Her head was bruised badly; she was lucky it didn't bleed. The poor girl; it pained me to she her in so much pain.

"My Lady, what happened ?", I asked lost in her deep diamond blue eyes. 

"Hit my head off the roof of the building I was racing across to get to someone crying for help", she mumbled.

"Ugh, that was just Chole having other wardrobe malfunction", I said in an aggravated tone. 

"Prrrincess please be more careful", I ordered , "I don't want you hurt."

Then as I was speaking I noticed her earrings were losing their spots. 

"Ladybug your identity!", I gasped.

Marinette's POV:

I was struggling to keep my eyes open with my head throbbing in pain ,but when I heard Chat mention my identity my eyes widened.

I covered his eyes quickly as I turned back into clumsy Marinette. He didn't see me ,but I knew he wanted to.

"Bugaboo do you still have your spots?", he asked.

"No!", I blurted ,"don't look !"

"Why so afraid don't you trust me?", he said in a Cheshire Cat grin.

"You know it's not like that ; I just don't want to risk anyone else finding out."

He frowned. "It's just remember the times you saved me and the times you've been by my side saving the day and the moments we shared and the laughs we had. They mean the world to me and so do you."

"D-do you mean that?", I stuttered.

"Umm yeah", he said embarrassed.

I leaned closer to him gently kissing his cheek. "Sweet kitty."

Then his eyes opened. "M-M-Marinette!", he gasped, "you are the one I have loved for so long the mysterious princess I've wanted to see?"

I nodded red in the face. "Sorry if your disappointed Chat", I sighed.

"Disappointed", he chuckled ,"Marinette you so beautiful, kind ,and strong how could I be disappointed?" "You the girl of my dreams no matter if your Ladybug or Marinette, I love you."

I was blushing hard I could tell. His words were just too kind if only I knew who he was.

I then stared at him in silence unknowingly.

"Is there something wrong?", he questioned nervously.

"I want to see you", I said shyly.

"Be my guest My Lady", he cheerfully said.

He changed in the blink of an eye to reveal he was my high school crush Adrian.

"Adrian it's you!", I cried.

He whipped the tears from my eyes. "Your upset", he murmured.

"I'm adore that it was you because I love you!", I said rapping my arms around him.

He then pressed his lips on mine as we shared are first kiss and first moment as a couple.


End file.
